


danny fenton and the internet

by everythingspiteful



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Actor!Dani, Actors, And Now For Something Completely Different, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Fame, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Funny, GIW make an appearance sometime for Drama, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Interviews, Light Angst, Magic Revealed, Minor Original Character(s), No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revelations, Swearing, That's right, Video Cameras, an entire episode, and i like to think im funny, and repurposed them for danny phantom, basically i watched a bunch of infinity war interviews, because she would be a greaT actor?????, danny fenton the meme lord, ellie the emoji god, enjoy this shitpost, i like to think im capable of writing fluff, i mean she fooled the kiddos for like, idk yet, ish, just for hosts and stuff, lets see how accurate that is, okay so, post PP, she's doing fluff too, there's a sorta plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingspiteful/pseuds/everythingspiteful
Summary: "And how would you say becoming Phantom shaped you?""I don't know, I guess - I guess it made me more aware of... of the things people go through. And I wanted to keep people from experiencing those things; the bad ones."ORIn which the Internet has gotten hold of Team Phantom. Post PP, but slight AU ending.Chapters will include:Danny Fenton Plays with Puppies While Answering Fan Questions [POSTED]Team Phantom Plays Would You RatherDanielle May Have a Better Career than Danny at This PointSam Manson On Phantom: "I Killed Him, Technically"Team Phantom's Social Media [POSTED]Amity Park Chat Forum [POSTED](Not necessarily in that order.)





	1. Team Phantom Instagram Stories (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> what the hell,, is an updating schedule. who is she . where did she go
> 
> about this story!!!
> 
> \- this will have a Vague Plot (the plot happens more in the background while chapters focus more on the interactions with the characters)  
> \- ever see a cast interview?? either playing games or just answering questions. this is that kind of thing, but with DP characters and in a fanfic format.  
> \- it'll also include stuff with the team's social media, sneaked photos, that sort of thing.  
> \- i like to think that, when Danielle (she'll probably be called Elle in this fic) settles down, she'd pursue a career in acting. because, c'mon, she's great!!! at it!!  
> \- Mayor Tuck isn't a thing because that's literally one of the stupidest things to happen in this show  
> \- Vlad is an Ass but he's Trying (he's in here)  
> \- Maddie and Jack are Excitable Parents  
> \- Lancer is,, okay. just read it

"Alright, guys," a voice mumbled over the camera. The surroundings were pitch black, the most prominent sound of someone breathing heavily, most likely the recorder. "I, uh, am hiding in janitor's closet on the second floor." The voice, now a little louder, was recognizable as Tucker Foley's.

"I snuck a picture of Danny in his ghost pajamas -  _yes, ghost pajamas -_ and I think he's come to kill me," Tucker continued, tone a bit dramatic. "So, if I die within the next fifteen minutes, that's why. Blame the dead one of the group." He laughed at that, and the audio crackled a bit as his phone shook. "Ugh, I-"

The fifteen seconds were up, and a new video started. 

Tucker could be heard humming a tune underneath his breath. He began to say something, but shut up at the sound of muffled footsteps. "Shit," he muttered under his breath, lowering the phone so the viewers could see the thin sliver of light from underneath the door. Two round shadows stood in front of it. 

"Tucker," another slightly irritated voice called from behind the door. Viewers immediately recognized it as Danny Fenton. "Dude, you know I can phase through."

"No?" Tucker retorted, the word coming out as more like a question than anything else.

A sigh could be heard from the outside, then a  _whoosh,_ and the lights flickered on. Danny was visible by the light switch for a split second - NASA sweatshirt, casual blue jeans, leaning against the shelf holding a bunch of rags and buckets, one eyebrow raised in exasperation - before the video cut off once more.

The next video started not in a janitor's closet but in what appeared to be an empty classroom. Danny was sitting on a table, legs swinging below him as he stared right above the camera with icy blue eyes.

"Look at him," Tucker was saying. His voice was insistent, a bit shrill. "Look, he's just - he's just  _sitting there,_ staring like some creepy-ass ghost. I just. Sitting there like a fu - freakin'  _leech-_ "

The corners of Danny's mouth twitched. "I don't think that's what a leech is."

" _Oh-I'm-sorry-Mr-Ghost-Pajamas-_ "

Danny snorted, trying and failing to look annoyed. He jumped down from the table, advancing towards Tucker.

"No! No, wait, sorry, I didn't mean it-" Tucker was laughing now, too, the video becoming shaky as he tore across the classroom and burst through the door. 

A shrill cry of "Tucker!" could be heard before the video cut off again.

The next slide wasn't a video, but a blurry photo of a hallway lined with lockers, most likely taken while Tucker was running. A caption was put in the center of the photo in red lettering:

_IM RUNNI GN FROMM DANNY BUT HES RLY FAS T SHIT SHITHISTHI_

The next photo was of Tucker backed into a corner, a wide smile on his face, hands covering his eyes as he leaned against the wall. Danny had clearly taken the photo, another caption reading:  _gotcha._

It would be an hour or two later, once the lunch period was over and Tucker was sitting in history, that he posted the photo of Danny in ghost pajamas to the shared Instagram account of Team Phantom.

The halfa was sitting on the sofa of the Fenton household with a mug of coffee, messy bed hair, wearing an oversized gray shirt and black pajama pants with little green blob ghosts printed on them. 

 _i'm in history rn and danny isn't in the class with me so enjoy this pic of ur great hero wearing ghost pajamas while you get the_ chance, read the caption. _i'll probably be dead by morning, tell my family i want a pyramid._

It turned out that, despite Danny wanting to get removed, people had reblogged, reposted, and retweeted the photo so many times it would take Tucker hours to disable it completely. (That was a lie. It would probably take him about fifteen minutes. He just really wanted that picture to stay up.)

The picture was such a big hit, Zendaya herself commented on it.  _Personally, I think it's kinda cute._

Danny cried for two consecutive hours after that notification.


	2. Danny Fenton Plays with Puppies While Answering Fan Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He looks just like Cujo!" Danny shouted gleefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writer's block is a bitch and so is mr "i created your childhood" hartman
> 
> enjoy

"Oh my  _God_ ," Danny moaned, hands reaching out to pet the furry bodies bounding towards him. A second set of hands was seen for a moment in the corner of the camera, setting down another puppy and guiding it towards the teenager sitting in the middle of the room. "Oh-  _Jesus Christ, they're so fluffy-“_

The camera cut off then to show a green-blue background with white lettering popping up that read:

_Danny Fenton Plays With Puppies While Answering Fan Questions_

Cheerful music played over the brief intermission, then the video cut back to the teenage boy sitting on the ground, holding a tennis ball in his hand as he cooed at a small french bulldog. Danny wore a casual white tee with a large, red, five-pointed star on the front and faded blue jeans - granted, maybe he should've worn something more formal to fit the occasion, but at least he'd combed his hair, so that was something.

The words, _What's your favorite ghost power?_  popped up on the screen as he was handed two more puppies from behind the camera. 

"That'd probably be-" Danny yelped as a dog tackled him, knocking his skinny frame to the ground as it jumped on his chest. He laughed, picking the puppy up as he sat up again, eyeing the dog that had attacked him and was currently waving its paws around in the air.

"He looks just like Cujo!" Danny shouted gleefully, glancing apologetically at the camera crew as they winced at his volume. "Well, minus the, er, green glow. And being dead." He noticed the looks he was getting from the people offscreen, brow furrowing for a moment. "I was supposed to be doing something, wasn't I?"

 _Answer the question,_ a lady mouthed.

"Oh, oh - right!" Danny grinned awkwardly at the camera again. Alive-Cujo sat on his lap. "I... wait, what was the question, again? Oh, yeah, sorry! My favorite power would probably be flying. I've always wanted - oh my God, haha, stop licking me - always wanted to be an astronaut and flying kind of... well, it gives me the option to experience at least one factor of that..." the boy rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "If that makes sense. I know, ectorays seem cooler, right? But, yeah, I love flying."

Cut to a montage of another couple puppies assaulting the fifteen-year old. He laughed as they nipped at his hands, throwing the ball around and watching the puppies barrel across the floor trying to reach it. "I've never had the chance for a pet at home," he told the camera. "There was dangerous equipment everywhere, plus animals never really seemed to like me much. Cats especially, and it only got worse after the accident. Dogs are probably one of the only species I've come across that didn't hiss at me on sight."

Another set of words:  _Any advice for surviving high school?_

"Well, for one -  _damn, Cujo,_ I just threw that ball a second ago! - would be not to, y'know,  _die_  halfway through freshman year. Would've been a lot easier if I didn't have to constantly keep the Box Ghost in line every few hours," Danny joked, adjusting his hold on another puppy. A small, white pitbull was pawing at his legs, and he absentmindedly scratched it behind its ears. "But. Other than that? Uh... be yourself, don't slack off, and try not to get too hung up on popularity." He shrugged. "Most things that seem like a big deal at the time disappear within the week. Just try to keep your cool, and you'll be okay." 

The crew offscreen scrambled to keep the puppies within the cameras’ line of sight; Danny squealed a bit and gathered about three of the tiny animals up in his arms, laughing a bit as they nuzzled up to his face. One licked his nose and he snorted, eliciting a whine of protest from the one closest to his face. He reached for a chew toy behind him and dangled it in front of the puppies at his feet, watching them as they jumped up to grab the toy with open mirth in his eyes. 

_What's your favorite food?_

The ghost boy didn’t even hesitate to answer that one. “Bacon. That sounds really generic, sorry, but I like the texture and it gives me a lot of-“ he spluttered as another dog jumped up at him, “-a lot of energy? Um. Plus it’s relatively easy to make, so I won’t accudentally set the kitchen on fire. Also, I usually clear it before my dad can get his hands on it. No chance of ectocontamination.” A short burst of laughter followed that statement as he recalled the many Thanksgivings gone wrong because of Jack’s cooking. 

By this point, the puppies had gotten more excited. Danny had been dangling the chew toys around the entire time he was talking, laughing openly as they tried to reach it by standing on their hind legs, jaws snapping. Their tails wagged harder at his chuckles, some leaning down to crouch in front of the boy and pouncing on him. 

Danny adjusted his position on the floor by creating a diamond shape with his legs; Cujo, who had wiggled out of his arms a few minutes ago, came and nestled into the makeshift nest. Danny hummed a little, scratching the puppy behind his ears. 

Offscreen, a crew member shook her head as the boy failed to look up towards the camera and further answer the questions. They still had a few more to go, but the video would have to be cut more than she’d have preferred in order to keep a reasonable length. 

 _Finally_ , Danny looked up from the dogs and at the exasperated faces of his hosts. His face shifted into an apologetic expression and he coughed awkwardly, reading off another one of the questions. 

_What’s your favorite past time?_

”Aside from ghost hunting?” Danny thought for a moment. “Probably hanging out with Sam and Tuck - my friends. Bonus points if it’s a movie marathon. Double bonus points if it’s at Sam’s place.” He grinned, bringing Cujo closer to him - another dog whined and pawed at his arm, and he cocked his head in acknowledgment, using one of his hands to stroke the attention-seeking puppy. “I also love sitting on the roof of my house and watching the stars. I can name most constellations.” The smile turned wistful. “Nothing beats flying, though. Sometimes I - Jeez, okay, I’ll pay attention to you, too - sometimes I go out just to clear my head. Makes me feel free.”

Danny cooed at another puppy for a moment, touching its nose briefly, before looking back towards the cameras.

The crew member sighed in relief, glad to get the program flowing smoothly again. 

_Do you have any embarrassing stories to share?_

He blanched for a second, groaning as many came to mind. “Oh, _man_ ,” he laughed. “Yeah. Uh.” He stared at a dog which had started coughing, stopping after a moment to shake its head. Danny furrowed his brows. “Did you just choke on your own spit? Dogs are so stupid, I want one - sorry, getting off track.” A sheepish smile crawled across his face. 

“A reoccurring thing that happened when I first got my powers was not being able to control my intangibility, which was a problem on many levels - like, it was harder to keep the secret, and I was banned from handling all fragile equipment at school. It carried into my ghost form too, though, and I’d like to say that I only bumped into walls and doors in my early days.” His face flushed. “Uh. I was at a friend’s house, and they were taking a shower - you know what? If I’m suffering, so is he. Tucker. Hey, Tuck, my man, please don’t sue me for this. 

“I was leaning against the bathroom door - this was maybe two months before the asteroid, so I’d had my powers for a while already - and I was browsing trough Instagram-“ He mimed swiping on a phone with his finger, then immediately went back to petting the puppies when they barked unhappily, “-but, like, sometimes if I do a lot of things at once I can lose control with one of my powers. Anyway, there was this challenge thing, y’know, those ‘repost if you can like this with your nose’ things, and I basically ended up doing a whole lot of weird concentration stuff that caused me to completely lose control over my ghost core for like _half a second_.

”I was laughing really hard, too, which made this all the more likely to happen - and I went intangible and _right through the door_ , but only up to my shoulders; and Tuck had just finished taking a shower, was barely able to tie a towel around himself before I _literally_ stuck my head through his door, unable to come back out because the bottom half of my body was still tangible.”

Danny took a moment to laugh to himself, catching his breath before continuing. “So, so there I was - accidentally falling through the door and nearly catching my best friend _naked_ , practically giving him a heart attack in the process, and... oh my God, we were both yelling really loudly, he was swearing, I was terrified and embarassed, and I couldn’t exactly get out. And his mom heard us so she was coming up the stairs, so Tuck had to basically push me trough the door while I tried to get control of my powers again while not losing his towel and - well, it was awkward.” Danny rubbed the back of his neck, an embarrassed smile in place. His cheeks were colored red with hints of green, and he let out a couple breathy laughs. "So, yeah. That's one embarrassing thing to happen. Sam wouldn't stop teasing us."

Only a few questions remained, but the crew sifted through them in order to find one which wouldn't take up too much time. Many questions had to be scrapped due to them being too personal - or not personal enough - however, they also had to keep in mind to pick questions that only really had to do with Danny and not focusing on his family. Finally, a question was picked and Danny was forced to look up from the puppies he had gone back to playing with.

_What people do you look up to and gain inspiration from?_

"I have a few role models and mentors I look up to," Danny said. "Neil Armstrong, for one, has always inspired me to work towards my goal of being an astronaut. I also look up to my sister, who's been a good person to vent to; my parents can be a little eccentric, but I love them, and their work allowed me to learn more about ghosts and gain technology needed to defeat my enemies. So, thanks, Mom and Dad, and thanks, Jazz." He pursed his lips. "Uh. A few ghosts have mentored me, like Clockwork and Frostbite, and they've helped me out of a few sticky situations. Really, in the long run, the people who've supported and helped me the most must've been those on Team Phantom. Sam and Tuck were there at the Accident and they consistently covered for me when I had a secret identity, and I..." His eyes became misty, hands pausing on the fur of the puppies. They did not complain this time. "I just. Thanks, guys. Really."

The video cut to Danny playing with the puppies again, remnants of the emotion he had shown from the previous question still there in the crinkles of his eyes and the way he smiled. Cujo growled playfully as he tugged on the chew toy, and another dog stumbled over its feet as it chased after a stray ball. Danny laughed at the sight, turning to the camera for a moment to say, "If I ever get a dog, I hope it won't be as clumsy as that little guy, because - because it would probably would have to be adept at dodging ectorays and stuff, and... actually, you know what, never mind. Having a dog would be a bad idea. Forget I said anyth-" He burst out laughing as the dog fell on its nose. Danny  _awed_ at it, stroking its muzzle as it came to lay its head on his lap.

Finally, the video zoomed to the corner in a little square as the screen played the words,  _Watch More,_ various panels opening up with smaller clips of celebrities given similar interviews. Danny smiled at the camera one last time, giving a little wave, before it cut to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment below what y'all would be interested in next! hell, point me to some cast interviews as well if you'd like so i can find more inspiration !!
> 
> i also have a tumblr!! i reblog loads of stuff (coughdannyphantomcough) and also post some of my art there too!! you can find me at d-o-t-s.tumblr.com
> 
> next chapter is halfway done!! i should have it up within the next few days. spoiler: get ready for some chat rooms ;)


	3. Amity Park Chat Forum (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cryptidnasa: im a c e l e b r i t y now ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it. this is what my life has come to. writing danny phantom chat fics. 
> 
> for reference, this is everyone's username's to start off with:
> 
> cryptidnasa: danny  
> batgorl: sam  
> gameboy: tucker  
> youdontsay: wes  
> captain: dash  
> Kwing: kwan  
> cutepaulina: take a wild fucking guess  
> Starship: star  
> GrayGrey: valerie  
> nomadicghost: danielle
> 
> everyone else mentioned are citizens in amity that have no real big purpose except to add some extra characters.
> 
> note: i'm writing this without a set plan so it may be that not everyone here appears in this chapter, but they will in later ones!
> 
> enjoy!!

**Amity Park Chat Forum**

 

**2:16am**

**_captain_ has logged on.**

 

 **captain** guys oh my god

 **captain** so i know it's like, two am

 **captain** but i woke up in a cold sweat and i have to share

 **captain** that time me and phantom were shrunk down by the crazy fenton thing??

 **captain** danny was losing his powers because of it. And he basically reverted back to fenton but i /never/ noticed???

 

**_cryptidnasa_ has logged on.**

 

 **cryptidnasa** well yea but i like,, hid behind a can or smth

 **captain** a can.

 **cryptidnasa** yea

 **cryptidnasa** i can't rly remember tho. i try to forget that particular experience lmao

 **cryptidnasa**..no offense dash

 **captain** none taken

 

**2:28am**

**_batgorl_ ** **has logged on.  
**

 

 **batgorl**  danny what the HELL are you still doing up

 **cryptidnasa** could be asking you the same question....... 

 **batgorl** kicking tucker's ass at Doomed. you?

 **captain** i probably woke him up, sorry

 **batgorl** okay danny's sleep schedule is fucked over anyway so he's got a bit of an excuse but whats dash doing up at this time on a school night??? dont you have.... idk... jock stuff to be getting to??

 **cryptidnasa** sam be nice. tucker must not be as bad as ur sayin lmao

 **cryptidnasa** and i was on patrol,, im takin a lil break

 **batgorl** oh ye of little faith

 **batgorl** ive beaten you enough times for you to have No Right to say im bad at Doomed

 **captain** the hell is Doomed??

 **cryptidnasa** it's a nerd thing lmfao

 **batgorl** and a boy thing, apparently. until i k i c k e d y o u r b u t t s

 **cryptidnasa** asjadkjshdjka sTOP

 **cryptidnasa** I SAID I WAS SORRY 

 **batgorl** anyways, tucker could probably use a hand. ive beaten him like four times now and we've only been playing for a few hours

 **cryptidnasa** hh

 **batgorl** what

 **cryptidnasa** i

 **batgorl** w h a t

 **cryptidnasa** skskskjdsk

 **captain** I think he's having a heart attack

 **cryptidnasa** sorry i just saw the box ghost again

 **batgorl** are you kidding me

 **captain** didn't you just put him back in the portal this evening??? i saw you at the Nasty Burger

 

 _**cryptidnasa** _ **sent an image.**

 

 **cryptidnasa** there he is!!!

 **cryptidnasa** it's like hes got fuckin,, teleportation

 **cryptidnasa** ugh. sorry sam tell tucker i'll be late to the session

 **batgorl** absolutely not. i was hoping for maybe just one round to boost his ego, but now that the BG has shown up that means you'll have a bunch of other lil ghosts to take care of that got out with him, and by then it'll be super late. you need you sleep even if you are a ghost

 **cryptidnasa** half ghost

 **batgorl** do you want me or tuck to come help you out??

 **captain** i could go, too

 **captain** ghost fighting one night seems like fun

 **cryptidnasa** nah. you guys are gucci. i'll fix it and see you tomorrow at school

 **batgorl** im begging you.... never say gucci again

 **batgorl** and are you sure???? its really no trough

 **batgorl** *trouble

 **cryptidnasa** nah i got it

 **cryptidnasa** box ghost takes maybe a few minutes

 **cryptidnasa** and i honestly dont think a few blobs will make too much damage,, even so it'll only take about another hour or so

 **captain** could go quicker with someone there..?

 **batgorl** with all due respect, dash, 

 **batgorl** no

 **batgorl** as in, not you, but someone with.....u kno...... a gun

 **cryptidnasa** im leaving now to deal with the ghosts. i'd better not see you any of you out there or im kicking you with the leg that isn't broken lmao

 **batgorl** the leg that /isn't/ broken??

 **cryptidnasa** shit

 **batgorl** DANNY

 **cryptidnasa** bYE

 **captain** omfg

 

 _**cryptidnasa** _ **has logged off.**

 

 **batgorl** the little-

 

 _**batgorl** _ **has logged off.**

 

 **captain**...

 **captain** right, no one else would be up at this time 

 **captain** because they're not batshit insane

 

 _**captain** _ **has logged off.**

 

**2:56am**

_**gaysInspace** _ **has logged on.**

 

 **gaysInspace** hey guys

 **gaysInspace** wait nvm

 **gaysInspace** i have an essay that's due in like five hours whOops

 

 _**gaysInspace** _ **has logged off.**

* * *

**Amity Park Chat Forum**

 

**5:02pm**

_**nomadicghost** _ **has logged on.**

 

 **nomadicghost** hey, is anyone on?

 

**5:05pm**

_**GrayGrey** _ **has logged on.**

 

 **GrayGrey** Hey

 **nomadicghost** hi Val!!

 **GrayGrey** Who is this???

 **nomadicghost** it's Danielle

 **GrayGrey** ohhh. sorry lol. Hi Elle

 **GrayGrey** What are you doing on the chat? I didnt even know you could get in if you weren't in Amity

 **nomadicghost** i'm actually at Starbucks rn. got here yesterday bc they wanted to shoot something in the park. I'm doing a lil short film ^-^

 **GrayGrey** ohhh cool!!! I'm off work early today and was gonna go on patrol for a bit, wanna join? it'd be nice to catch up. you missed a lot

 **nomadicghost** i'd love to but the shoot is in half an hour. sorry, Val :(

 **nomadicghost** and what did you mean by "you missed a lot?" 

 **GrayGrey** that's Ok, ghosts shouldn't be too hectic at this time. 

 **nomadicghost** this is a public chat room, val

 **GrayGrey** I know. that's part of what you missed

 **nomadicghost**...the chatroom?? this has been around for like years

 

 _**cryptidnasa** _ **has logged on.**

 

 **cryptidnasa** MY GAL

 **cryptidnasa** ELLIEEEE

 **cryptidnasa**  WHY DIDNT U TELL ME YOU WERE HERE SKSKSKKDS

 **nomadicghost**  lmfao hi danny

 **GrayGrey**  you just butted in on our convo...

 **cryptidnasa**  ??? it's a chat room

 **cryptidnasa**  and i was gonna help answer your questions

 **GrayGrey** hmph. Go ahead

 **cryptidnasa** whoop she's still mad at me

 **GrayGrey** I'm not mad. just resentful. You lied to me for, what, two years now?

 **cryptidnasa** sigh

 **cryptidnasa** kinda hard not to when you're shOOTING AT ME

 **nomadicghost** okay what the heckity freckity is going on here

 **cryptidnasa** heckity freckity

 **nomadicghost** fuck you

 **GrayGrey** You said you'd answer her questions

 **cryptidnasa** i did!!! i will hhng

 **cryptidnasa** wait elle you've been gone for what. several months right

 **cryptidnasa** like right before the disasteroid

 **nomadicghost** thats such a stupid name for an asteroid ohmygod. and yeah. I saw it on the news, you just revealed yourself

 **cryptidnasa** im a c e l e b r i t y now ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **GrayGrey** so is Danielle. She's doing a short film in the park today.

 **GrayGrey** by the way, I should probably get going if I want to finish patrol before dinner.

 **nomadicghost** baii

 **cryptidnasa** bye valerie

 **cryptidnasa** i'll do the three am patrol

 **cryptidnasa** because sleep is for the weak

 

 _**GrayGrey** _ **has logged off.**

 

 **nomadicghost** i'll join you if i can ^-^ but, seriously, what happened?? Val's talking about patrol so freely????

 **cryptidnasa** revealed herself about a month later

 **nomadicghost** ohmygod. How?

 **cryptidnasa** i skipped to fight technus uptown and lunch lady attacked the cafeteria again

 **cryptidnasa** sam and tuck were helping me from the computer labs so they didn't get down there in time

 **cryptidnasa** so,, boom kapow val takes ghostie out, people put two and two together

 **cryptidnasa** turns out saving the world and revealing yourself as a half ghost makes people a lil less blind lmao

 **nomadicghost** oof

 

**5:11pm**

_**gameboy**_   **has logged on.**

 

 **gameboy** don't forget the time vlad tried to reveal her after she confronted him about you know what

 **gameboy** but she was already revealed so everyone was just kinda,, "okay???? mayor masters????? everything okay?????"

 **nomadicghost** ohmygod ahaha. hi tucker!!

 **cryptidnasa** I REMEMBER THAT LMAO HE WAS SO EMBARRASSED

 **gameboy** hey (ฅˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ฅ)♪ what's this i hear about a movie??

 **nomadicghost** some kids in my school wanted to do a short film on my break so i suggested they come with me to Amity. they live in Chicago so it wasn't too hard to get them over here

 **cryptidnasa** you flew a bunch of kids over here???

 **nomadicghost** NO LMAO. I got Erin to drive us

 **gameboy** who's erin

 **cryptidnasa** her agent

 **gameboy** ooooh. fancy~

 **nomadicghost** i feel kinda bad tbh. im barely 13 and she's already having to drive me to different cities to shoot a fifteen minute movie for a school project WITHOUT getting paid. whoops ╮(╯ _╰ )╭

 **cryptidnasa** oof

 **cryptidnasa** wait wait so ur in school now right??? i thought you were takin online classes

 **nomadicghost** chicago is where I'm setting up "base" since it's a fairly large city and people don't always wanna go to "America's Most Haunted City." i only just got casted into my first movie so i'll be going to the school for a few more months until they start shooting scenes further away, then i'll take online classes.

 **gameboy** sounds super fuckin complicated lmfao

 **cryptidnasa** gotta agree with my dude here. im proud of you tho :))

 **nomadicghost** thanks, Invisobill ^-^

 **cryptidnasa** dOnt make me slAp yOU

 **gameboy** hAHA 

 **gameboy** DANIELLE OMFG

 **nomadicghost** :)

 **cryptidnasa** (ꐦ ಠ皿ಠ )

 **cryptidnasa** where did you say you were again???

 **nomadicghost** Starbucks

 **cryptidnasa** heading over there now, we can walk to the park together

 **cryptidnasa** tuck you coming??

 **gameboy** nah man. i gotta study for a test because sOME people can't get easy A's just because they're famous

 **cryptidnasa** hEh

 **nomadicghost** i'll see you there then, Danny 

 **cryptidnasa** yeet

 **gameboy** yeeteth

 **cryptidnasa** yote

 **nomadicghost** * ूི-̭͡- ૂ ྀ⁎ꂚᴉᴉᴉ

 **cryptidnasa**?????what??? does that mean???

 **gameboy** she's too powerful

 **cryptidnasa** stop its attacking me

 **nomadicghost** ʕʘ̅͜ʘ̅ʔ

 **cryptidnasa** ABSOLUTELY TERRIFIED

 **gameboy** PUT IT BACK

 

**5:16pm**

_**batgorl** _ **has logged on.**

 

 **batgorl** blowing up my phone tucker im gonna KILL YOU

 **cryptidnasa** you can't get notifications on a public website chatroom???

 **cryptidnasa** can you????

 **gameboy** i messed with her phone lmao

 **nomadicghost** ooooh Tucker you're DEAD

 **batgorl** im heading to your house

 **gameboy** that's a LIE i put a tracker in your phone

 **batgorl** no you didn't???

 **gameboy** yeah i didnt. danny hELP

 **cryptidnasa** im nearly at starbucks you're not getting any help from me

 **nomadicghost** how far away are you?

 **cryptidnasa** about a buck 

 **cryptidnasa** *block

 **cryptidnasa** but i think there are some fangirls over there so it may take a while longer

 **nomadicghost** that's fine..... take all the time you need with them........ 

 **gameboy** c h o k e s

 **batgorl** okay yeah im not coming to your house tucker im much more entertained watching Elle murder Danny boy

 **cryptidnasa** dANIELLE FENTON

 **nomadicghost** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **batgorl** whats with all the emoticons??

 **cryptidnasa** whO IS tEaCHiNg yOU aLL tHiS sTuFF

 **gameboy** momma bird danny

 **cryptidnasa** you shut the FUCK up

 **batgorl** OOOHHHHHHHH

 **nomadicghost** help I'm trying not to cry in public

 

 _**cutepaulina** _ **has logged on.**

 _**Starship** _ **has logged on.**

 

 **batgorl** oh HELL no

 **Starship** rude??

 **cutepaulina** Woah!! We logged on at the same time :00

 **Starship** :))

 **nomadicghost** pure

 **gameboy** sam is QUAKING

 **batgorl** im /not/ in the mood, tuck

 **cryptidnasa** IM ALMOST THERE I JUST OUTRAN THE MOB

 **gameboy** jesus

 **cutepaulina** :0 Phantom!!

 **batgorl**  you realize his name is Danny, right. you've literally known him since the second grade. just because you know he's a ghost doesn't mean you can't call him by his first name now

 **cutepaulina**  hey, goth girl. Shut up.

 **Starship**  aaaaand here it comes

 **nomadicghost**  Sam leave her alone

 **batgorl**  do you know. who she is

 **cryptidnasa**  oh man i missed a bunch hA

 **cryptidnasa**  sam please dont rant on a /public chatroom/ we already know how much you hate each other

 **batgorl**  i don't hate her, i just think she's shallow. plus she made our lives hell.

 **cutepaulina**  LMFAO what?? you're plenty mean to me. 

 **Starship**  can we please not bitch about this im gonna have a headache

 **gameboy**  the feeling is mutual

 **cutepaulina** btw Danny I saw the puppy video!! Super cute :DD

 **cryptidnasa** thanks ! they were really fluffy i nearly died ahaha

 **cutepaulina** :3

 **nomadicghost**  Danny, i gotta go in like fifteen minutes. you there yet

 **cryptidnasa**  just around the corner

 **cryptidnasa**  i'll see you guys later, if you want you can like,, come by the park or something to watch elle film if that's okay???

 **nomadicghost**  that's fine :)

 **cryptidnasa**  awesome. i'll see you soon, elle

 **cryptidnasa**  bye everyone

 **gameboy**  bye dude

 **batgorl**  farewell

 **Starship**  bai

 **cutepaulina**  aww. :( okay. Bye!! See you at school :)))

 

**_cryptidnasa_ has logged off.**

 

 **nomadicghost** danny'll be here soon so i'm signing off too. The filming is in fifteen minutes at the park!! see ya there!!

 **Starship** have fun!

 

 _**nomadicghost** _ **has logged off.**

 

 **batgorl** hoo boy. ghosts gone

 **gameboy** we're no longer being haunted

 **cutepaulina** that was a terrible joke...

 **Starship** agreed

 **gameboy** Danny wouldn't treat me like this

 **batgorl** i got a thing to do. bye

 **gameboy** "a thing" sam you're not being subtle

 **cutepaulina** I know you don't like me, no need to dance around the subject

 **batgorl** -_- sorry, i'm in a mood today.. my mom took me shopping again, just got back

 **Starship** ahhh i love shopping!!

 **batgorl** i only like shopping if it's clothes that i want

 **gameboy** at hot topic

 **batgorl** what's wrong with hot topic??

 **cutepaulina** isn't that that creepy emo store?

 **batgorl** it's a great store with tons of stuff, fight me.

 **gameboy** yknow she probably means it lmao. you've been on edge for a week now

 **batgorl** because everyone thinks Danny and i are dating and it's fUcking annoying

 **Starship** but i thought you were???

 **batgorl** SEE WHAT I MEAN

 **batgorl** we dated for a month or so but it was kinda awkward so we ended up friends

 **gameboy** still kinda upset tbh. you two were cute and you both had crushes on each other

 **batgorl** eh. idk. it wasn't a strong enough attraction to actually last. anyway, now ur not a third wheel lol

 **gameboy**...true

 **gameboy** least it was an easy breakup, i think you two were back to joking around the next day

 **cutepaulina** so he's single

 **batgorl** holy shit

 

**5:28**

**_batgorl_ has logged off.**

 

 **gameboy** yea..... paulina that was kinda shitty

 **cutepaulina** she said they broke up! 

 **Starship** she still clearly likes him though.... they're friends because they know it's easier that way but she'll still be annoyed if a bunch of girls immediately think he's available

 **Starship** At least that's what i think!! i don't want to offend you, sorry Paulie D:

 **cutepaulina** It's okay, Star :) Manson just overreacted

 **gameboy** you know what. i have to study. yeah. bye

 

 _**gameboy** _ **has logged off.**

 

 **cutepaulina** Omg.

 **Starship** forget them. the filming should be soon!! you wanna go see it?

 **cutepaulina** why not? Meet you there :)

 

 _**cutepaulina** _ **has logged off.**

 _**Starship** _ **has logged off.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people didn't know about danielle being half ghost yet, but they do know that phantom has a cousin. i thought it was a little unrealistic for people not to put two and two together, especially since dani is building her career as an actress AND halfas are already known to exist. so for the purpose of the story, dani is known to be a halfa but isn't as big a hunter as phantom. she also doesn't have her own official name yet, so people usually call her Elle Phantom or Danielle Phantom etc, sometimes just Fenton. 
> 
> for reference bc i forgot to write it earlier: Amity Park is located in Illinois here. idk if it was canon or anything but i've seen several fics have it there and think it's a good location :')
> 
> i also got rid of the DxS tag bc i’ve never really liked that ship and didn’t know how to write it well. sorry :/


End file.
